Water disinfection systems use a variety of means for killing bacteria in a water supply, such as chlorine injection, reverse osmosis, ozone injection, ultra-violet light (UV), and so forth.
UV disinfection is considered a safe and reliable method to improve the quality of potable water. The UV disinfection system operates by using a power source to generate a light of a specific frequency in a chamber through which the water passes. The light inactivates contaminates in the water to render same suitable for human consumption. In conventional UV systems this light is constantly “ON” to provide a safe operational mode for the system.
Such a UV light water disinfection is shown in Canadian Patent Number 2442903 to Schaible et al.